noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Yukine
is one of the three main characters and Yato's only Shinki. When the name Sekki is called, he transforms into a silver katana, the handle of which is loosely wrapped in bandages. After becoming a Hafuri Vessel (Blessed Regalia), his new Shinki form is that of two twin katanas, shorter than the original, but with the same design. Appearance In his human form Yukine appears as a youthful teenager with short, messy hair. His hair is colored gold both in the anime and manga colorations. However, his eyes are colored a reddish-orange in the anime and a yellow-amber in the manga. He is shorter than both Yato and Hiyori. His height is 168cm,according to the Animation Visual Book released for the anime. Upon his first summoning, Yukine wears a simple white robe, resembling a Japanese shinishozoku. He is later depicted with a blue hoodie, loose grey jeans, and a teal patterned knit cap. In Episode 05 of the anime, he changes his attire to a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a green knee-length jacket with a fur-rimmed hood. Personality Yukine is first portrayed as being a bit cold and cruel. He is clearly upset and annoyed at the fact that he died, and became Yato's weapon, complaining about staying with someone like him. As a result of this and the fact that people cannot see him well, Yukine takes advantage of this and other people, stealing money, clothes, and even betraying Hiyori. Yukine though seems to feel jealous over others who are alive, upset about the fact that he is dead and cannot make friends and learn what other students do. He is also apparently afraid of the dark. When Yato is forced to punish Yukine, Yukine confesses all of his sins and apologizes sincerely, and escapes the temptation that hurts Yato as his Shinki. Yukine is visibly more upbeat after his punishment, befriending Hiyori more and requesting to learn what she does in school. Yukine also is more diligent in his work as Yato's Shinki, working part time for Daikoku to earn money for the two of them. Despite this, Yukine is still a bit sarcastic and occasionally yells at Yato when he is upset, especially after one of his few friends, Suzuha, dies. When Yato was missing, Yukine started to be more reserved, refusing to worry about Yato, as to suppress his feelings so he wouldn't hurt Yato via negative feelings. He instead busied himself learning how to be a better Shinki from Kazuma and tutoring from Hiyori. It has been shown many times how insecure Yukine truly is especially when the subject of Nora comes up. Despite being Yato's Blessed Shinki, he felt inferior to Nora, and was jealous of her because she had been Yato's Shinki for much longer than him and even knew Yato's real name before he learned of it. He was relieved when he saw Yato release Nora as his Shinki. As his Lead Shinki, Yukine has shown to be very strict with Yato especially after Yato's declared his resolve to change his ways. Yukine's methods with dealing with Yato came off as harsh but it was for Yato's future that he treated Yato in such ways. History Human: When Yato makes Yukine his Shinki, Yato experiences the forgotten memories of Yukine when he was human and cries in reaction to it, indicating that Yukine had a hard life before his death, although as of now, Yukine still doesn't remember. It is vaguely shown that Yukine had a family, but his mother and sister left, leaving him in the custody of his father. The flashes of memories shown in the anime include that of an arm wrapped in bandages and a clutter of sakē cups, possibly indicating Yukine's father was likely an abusive alcoholic. Although exactly how Yukine died is currently unknown, recent events in the manga caused us to see a vision of Yukine's past: his own father is shown looking down and holding up the lid of what could be a coffin or the trunk of a car. This leads us to believe that Yukine suffocated to death, and would also explain his nyctophobia. From then on, Yukine wandered aimlessly as an uncorrupted spirit before being found by Yato. Yato has mentioned in Chapter 11 that Yukine had issues with his own father, especially since during Yukine's ablution Hiyori stated Yato acted like a father to Yukine which Yukine reacted to and Yato mentioned he wouldn't let Yukine go because he had potential and had his own father issues (which may be why Yato relates well to Yukine since like Yukine, Yato also has father issues). This is mentioned once again in the anime Noragami Aragoto Episode 2. Shinki: While fighting phantoms, Yato realized that with the absence of a Shinki, he would not be able to fight. Later though, Yato is able to retrieve Yukine, give him a name, and defeat the gloom. Yukine materializes into his human form and is given a name by Yato. Yukine realizes that he's dead, and continues to berate Yato as being a terrible owner. Yukine manages to hate Yato to the point of wanting to separate from him, asking Tenjin if he could work for him instead. Tenjin explains the actions of that would cause Yukine to become a stray, so Yukine is forced to continue to work for Yato. Yukine gives into temptation many times, the action of doing things wanted that becomes a sin (stealing for example), and the temptation hurts Yato physically, creating warts and cuts around his body. Yukine continues to steal and exploit until Yato finally collapses. Hiyori, furious at Yukine's actions, takes Yato and forces Yukine to come to Kofuku's home where they commence the punishment. Yukine, now in acceptance of his actions and sins, becomes noticeably more upbeat. He works for Daikoku part-time in an effort to raise money for him and Yato, and begins his tutoring with Hiyori, learning the material that she does in school. His loyalty towards Yato is heightened and willingly does what he asks. He later learns of his good friend Suzuha's death and it sends him into depression, but he suppresses it enough so Yato won't feel it too much. When Hiyori was kidnapped, he quickly follows Yato to help rescue her. Yato runs into Bishamon and a fight commences between the two, with Yukine become a katana once again. Despite his loyalty to Yato, he still is hesitant to hurt other Shinki since they were flesh and blood like him and dulls his blade, but Yato manages to convince him to sharpen himself so he could help save Hiyori. At one point during the fight, Yukine is knocked out of Yato's hand and Bishamon goes in to kill Yato after he is restrained by corrupted Shinki's. At the last second, Yukine appears in front of Yato to take the blow for him and is shattered into two pieces, apparently killing him. Although appearing to be dead, Yukine returns as a dual wield Katana, having changed form because of his devotion and loyalty to Yato and helps him in the fight against Bishamon. Skills and Abilities Yukine is a very powerful Shinki. He was able to create a Boundary on his first try which Yato commented was unheard of. Even Kazuma had to practice for a long time before he was able to create a decent Boundary. He's strong enough to warrant Ebisu and Yato's father's attention and praise to the point where they've both announced their desire to claim Yukine as their own Shinki. Yato becomes worried about the latter's intentions and suggests that he and Yukine move to his small plot of land in Takamagahara. *'Rend (Zan)': is a skill he obtains as Yato's sacred weapon Sekki. When Yato uses Rend, he is able to slay and exterminate phantoms. *'Severance (Zetsu)': is a skill he obtains as Yato's sacred weapon Sekki. When Yato uses Severance, he is able to cut off the bonds between a human and things/other people. He uses this skill to sever the bonds between Yusuke Urasawa and Kofuku. *'Boundary (Kyoukai)': is an ability Shinki are available to use. Using his fingers, Yukine can draw a line and create a "boundary line" that prevents any gloom from coming past it, which is one of his only defensive mechanisms. *'Restraint': Yukine has the ability to cast a binding restraint on a target. This ability appears to take the form of invisible chains. According to Daikoku, only Hafuri Vessels (such as Yukine and Kazuma) can use this ability. This ability greatly affects the other Shinkis that are not Hafuri Vessels because of superiority. Nevertheless, when a Hafuri Vessel lost his confidence and had much insecurity; like when Yukine was almost defeated by Kugaha with this they can also be defeated in a boundary battle. *'Spell/Chant/Song': A skill which he obtained from his training with Kazuma. It enables him to cast spells that can be used as a protection or to attack; for example, a song Yukine used in dousing the flames in the manga. It can also summon spirits like Nora used in the manga. *'Liberation Immunity': Yato's father uses a technique called Liberation that causes a shinki to forcibly remember their past as a human, causing them to fall into degeneration until they finally remember their name and past, becoming a shinki. However, Yukine had been struck with the attack but didn't remember his past. This is because as a blessed regalia such an attack doesn't work on him. However, this is not to say that a God's greatest secret has no effect on him and should Yato tell Yukine his real name, Yukine is still capable of becoming an ayakashi. Relationships Yato Yukine is Yato's regalia. Yukine finds that Yato is creepy, annoying, and too self-centered. But when Yato praised and became very surprised for Yukine's skills, he became very happy even though he didn't show it, and he later started becoming a little friendlier with Yato. However, after meeting Nora, Yukine felt that he wasn't really special to Yato, so this caused him to do bad things, etc stealing things; stinging Yato several times. At one point, Yukine didn't want to be Yato's shinki anymore and wanted to work for Tenjin, but he refused, saying that Yukine would turn into a nora if he gave Yukine a name. But Yato refused to let go of Yukine until Daikoku stepped up. Yukine had stung Yato so much that he was almost about to die, and an ablution was needed. Yukine was given his "punishment", where he committed all the things he had done. When Yukine was about to turn into an Ayakashi, Hiyori commented that Yato had told things to Yukine, like a father would, which deeply touched Yukine. After the ablution and after Hiyori tells Yato to treat Yukine like a human being with feelings, their relationship strengthens, despite Yukine still finding Yato to be annoying. Later in the series, it is shown that Yukine cares deeply about Yato, which is seen that he sacrificed himself from Bishamon's attack (which turned him into a hafuri, the most loyal shinki). He has also said that he is willing to sacrifice his name for Yato anytime and he is also willing to get more stronger, so he can protect Yato. Yato also said that they are quite alike, with both of them having their "father issues". After Yato told him to light his way to become a God of Fortune, Yukine agreed and said that as his exemplar, he's there for him and would make sure that he would never kill anyone again. When Kazuma betrays Yukine's trust, and becomes an enemy in his eyes, he also doesn't want Yato to see Kazuma, saying that his master comes first, which indicates that he worries about Yato's safety. Yato has also said that he fell for Yukine "at first sight", which is why he didn't want to give up on Yukine. He sees Yukine as "his one and only" as well as his pride. Hiyori Iki At first, it seemed like Hiyori is a possible love-interest for Yukine, but later simmers down into close friendship. Yukine views Hiyori as a valuable friend and someone he can rely and trust on. Yukine also borrows Hiyori's old textbooks and workbooks time to time and Hiyori enjoys teaching Yukine about various subjects. However, when it comes down to school work Yukine thinks that Hiyori is a little strict. Although it is shown less in Noragami Aragato, there may be a possible chance his crush on Hiyori may be still there, or least a small attraction for her. This is shown when Hiyori remembers Yato and the others after a month again, she immediately hugs Yukine, in which he blushes and nose bleeds. Hiyori also played a big role in his ablution, giving Yukine words of encouragement which stopped him turning into a Ayakashi, and Yukine is deeply grateful for her for this. After this, Yukine started viewing her as a much closer and more important person to him. Yukine is shown to worry about Hiyori's well being since she is very important to him and Yato. Yukine is seen to worry about her well-being and doesn't want her to do dangerous things since she is very important to Yato and him, and he is also seen to worry that she will forget about him and Yato one day. Kazuma While Yato was away on his father's orders, Yukine used that time to be trained by Kazuma on Regalia skills. During this time the two grew to be rather close, more like friends than mentor and apprentice. Their relationship helped to calm the last resentment between Bishamon and Yato. However, when Kazuma attempted to force the Sorcerer's location out of Yukine, it made Yukine very angry, causing him to act much colder towards Kazuma and ultimately destroying their friendship. He even went as far as to tell Yato to stay away from Kazuma. Nora From the beginning, Yukine was jealous of Nora. He felt as though, since she was Yato's regalia for longer period of time, and knew more things about him, that Yato needed her more than he needed Yukine. This caused some strife between him and Yato at first, however, soon the resentment was only directed towards Nora and not Yato. When Yato released Nora, Yukine felt very relieved. He was shocked when she kissed him in chapter 74 hinting that she developed a feelings for him. Suzuha When Yukine first met Suzuha, they became friends almost immediately. Within the days after Yukine would run to visit his friend as soon as he was done working with Yato. When Suzuha died, Yukine was extremely depressed for a few days after that, nearly reverting back to his original personality. Trivia * Yukine's names, means "snow" while means "the sound of the snow". * Yukine is afraid of the dark, possibly because of something that happened to him in the previous life. * It is possible that the reason as Sekki, the bandages on the hilt are associated with his past life. There is a single frame in Yukine's memories where an arm is seen with bandages all over the place. * Both Yukine and Kazuma are the only known Hafuri Vessels. In this case, Yukine changed from being a single katana to dual wielding katanas. *Yukine have phobia of night, dark rooms. * His character song is ''Catch Ball''. * Hiyori guesses in Chapter 13 and Episode 1 of Noragami Aragoto, judging by his education level, that he died in his second year of middle school. * He is very sensitive of his short height. Category:Male Category:Shinki Category:Blessed Regalia